Crimson Snow
by Kaggerz
Summary: Kagome sees Inu Yasha and Kikyou together in his forest and thinks she finally found the solution to her problems. But, now Inu Yasha will have to choose.. Kill Kikyou to save Kagome, or live with a newly fleshandblood Kikyou?
1. Crimson Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of any importance so what makes you think I'd own Inuyasha?**

**A/N: Rated for suicide. Don't attempt to recreate any of Kagome's actions. You HAVE been warned.**

_**Jan 18, 2007: This fanfic is being edited completely, as it was carelessly written with quite a few mistakes. I shall be fixing this. God, I just ran spell-check and there were over twenty errors.. Forgive me for being foolish when I was thirteen.**_

* * *

It was a perfect scene. A small blanket of snow had fallen outside, and it was still snowing lightly, so Inuyasha and company had taken residence in Kaede's hut. They all laid sleeping peacefully.. Except for Inuyasha; he didn't seem to be in the hut. As if sensing that he was gone, one of his friends stirred and slowly sat up. It was the girl from the future, from modern-day Tokyo.

The girl was Kagome.

She groggily wiped at her eyes as she waited for them to adjust to the lack of light. Looking around, she realized Inuyasha was not anywhere inside the hut. If he was, he'd probably tell her to go back to sleep or she'd be worthless in the morning when it came to finding shards of the Shikon no Tama. Then, she felt it: Inuyasha's aura. It was in the forest named after the hanyou.

_Why would he be there..?_ she wondered, though she had to admit, she knew the answer already. But, just this once, she wanted to pretend she did not.

She got up, still in her pajamas. The kitsune child, Shippou, stirred from the warmth leaving him, so she tucked her red sleeping back tighter around him. He snuggled into it as a response and sighed contentedly. She smiled briefly before walking to the door and putting her shoes and coat on. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, then stepped into the cold. The sudden change of temperature caused her to shiver; it was warmer in the hut, with a fire going. She trudged through the snow with her arms around her sides as she fought against the sudden winds that blew.

A soft mutter caused her to stop. His aura was coming from that way, as was one of neither human or demon.

In a word, Kikyou.

Kagome hid behind a bush, thankful that she was downwind or Inuyasha would catch her scent. She could not help but watch, feeling helpless at the scene before her.

There stood Inuyasha with Kikyou in his embrace.

"Kikyou..." he whispered to her. Kikyou's arms wound tighter around him, their haoris' colors intertwining.

"You shall come with me to Hell, Inuyasha, ne?"

"I can't right now Kikyou. I just don't know. I have to defeat Naraku first and avenge you."

"Then you'll come."

"If that's my fate," Inuyasha replied. Kikyou tilted her head back, locking her gaze with his, and suddenly pressed her lips to his. It seemed to take him by surprise at first, but he soon responded.

Kagome watched the scene before her in horror. He would go with her! _But I want Inuyasha to live! _Kagome mentally cried out, her eyes watering. _No, I can't cry here, he'd know I was watching. He'd be furious at me for spying. _She silently crept away for the pair, tears still threatening to spill.

_What should I do?_ she thought. _Should I go back home? There's nothing for me here... I don't have a future here... Inuyasha will just go to hell with her and leave me broken-hearted. Should I leave and seal up the well? No! I couldn't live with myself if I never saw him again... But, why must he always break my heart? Even if I decided to go home permanently, my grades and attendance are so low no high school or college would except me. My friends basically think I'm dead anyway...Or at least contagious... Arggh!_

She slumped over in the snow, once she was out of the forest, and punched at the ground, blinded by the pain of her heart. _I don't have a future. I gave my future to Inuyasha... I was gonna stay here and help him collect the jewel shards so he could become a full youkai... But, what use is it to him to become full youkai if he's going to hell?_ More tears cascaded down her cheek, tracing her collar bone, before dripping into the snow and disappearing.

The school girl ground her teeth together in anger as she got up, her clothes now soaked with snow and her shivering increasing from both sobbing and the freezing cold. The tears almost froze to her face, but she did not care; she just trudged along with her shoulders slumped, trying to think of a solution to her problem. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She picked up her arrow from the quiver on her back and examined it. The arrow head was sharp as a knife and liable to cut through flesh with the greatest of ease. She ran her finger along the razor-sharp edge and winced slightly when she nicked her finger. She looked at the blood and knew what she had to do...She knew her only escape.

Death.

That would be the solution.

He couldn't hurt her if she dies, could he? He couldn't break her heart more than he already did...She was broken, now and for eternity. _Who knows...Maybe I'll see him in hell. _She chuckled softly in a sob as more tears streamed her face.

Raising the arrow above her wrist, she hesitated for a moment, her thoughts drifting to her companions back at the hut. The tears almost stopped.. but the image of Kikyou and Inuyasha was still imprinted in the back of her mind. _I'm only in the way! This has to stop!_

Kagome sliced clean down her arm, remembering the old saying girls in her school giggled about: down the street, not over the tracks. She almost screamed at the sight of all the blood coming from her, but she silenced herself to a strangled whimper. _Too late to turn back now...But, maybe I should have left the others a note...Oh well. They'll find my body later, I guess.._ She then sliced into her other arm, making the cut deeper. _It'll all be over soon,_ she gritted in her mind against the searing pain on her arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kikyou...**

Inuyasha broke the embrace. "I have to get back now." He started to walk back toward the camp, but paused, giving her a sideways glance. "But, Kikyou.." he began as she turned toward him, "you aren't the same Kikyou I once knew. But, I promised I'd protect you no matter what, and I will..."

"Heh, so my reincarnation is more important to you... She_ is_ me, you know."

"Kagome is Kagome and you are you. But, I promised to protect her, too... And that's what I'll do as long as she is with me."

Kikyou smiled that cold, dead smile of hers and laughed, the sound being quite odd from her lips.

"What's so funny, Kikyou?"

"I am sure you are doing a great job protecting her," She started, her smile never wavering, "but she may not be with you for long." She finished with amusement high in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean? Is something gonna happen to Kagome!? Kikyou!" he cried out as she began to float away via her soul snatchers.' _Kagome! _he thought desperately, starting to run back to the hut.. However, suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and began to sniff the air. _What!? Kagome's blood coming from over there!? There's a lot of it, too! _

"Kagome!" he cried out, running toward the scent, images of her being attacked by hundreds of youkai running through his mind.

He leapt through trees and came to a clearing, the scene before him drawing forth a gasp. Kagome stood there, holding one of her arrows, the tip stained red. Blood covered her wrists and arms, as well as her pajamas. She was shaking violently and her eyes were starting to take on a glazed look, though she stared at him. The girl was incredibly pale and her lips were blue from the cold.

"Inu...ya...sha..." She whispered, collapsing onto her arrow. It pierced through her side, missing her stomach by a hair. Blood leaked from the wound and stained the snow a sickening crimson.

"Kagome!" He screamed, instantly by her side. He scooped her up in his arms, plucking the arrow from her flesh, then bound for the village. "What happened?"

"No.." She squirmed, trying to break his grasp. "Put me down..." she whispered weakly.

"I have to get you to Kaede.." He ignored her protest. "Hang on, Kagome."

"No!" She cried out more forcefully, as she gathered her remaining strength. "I don't want to live!"

The words seemed to echo in his ears, and he abruptly stopped.

"What? How could you want to die!"

"Inuyasha...Hear me out... I don't want to live.. Just so you can.. go to hell with Kikyou..."

"You were watching?" His eyes widened and were filled with guilt.

"Yes.. I know you'll go to Hell for her one day and I...can't compete with that... but," Coughing, she strained to keep her thoughts articulated, focusing on his amber eyes as tears formed in her own hazel ones. Part of her wanted to live now, but that look on his face made the pain unbearable. She felt her own guilt building.

_Just say it to him...You're gonna be dead soon anyway._

"I.. I love you.. Inuyasha... So I'm willing to.. to die.. to let you be with her... M-my soul.. should go back to her.. and you two can be happy.. together.."

His eyes widened when she admitted her love, but when she said she'd die for his happiness, his own eyes watered. "But, Kagome...I love you, too... I never thought you could love a h-hanyou," his voice broke. "Don't say that.. I don't want Kikyou! I want you.."

Kagome's eyes widened in anger. "N-no! Don't say that! I.. I just.. saw you kiss her.. and you said you'd.. go to hell with her.." She struggled to move her mouth, feeling weak.

"That's just to repay her for dying for me!"

"I..I-I'm about t-to.. die for.. you!" Her shaking caused her teeth to chatter.

"I said that I love you, you silly girl!" Inuyasha cried out, touching his lips to hers as the moisture in his eyes finally spilled over onto his cheek. _Don't die.. Please, don't die.._

When he pulled back, she focused on the tears sliding down his cheeks, and felt her heart break all over again. "But wha-what about-"

"I don't love Kikyou...You are not Kikyou. You're Kagome, the girl I love." He cut her off. Tears formed in her eyes anew. She was starting to regret her choice..

_Oh, if only I had known.. Why did I have to be so.. so stupid!_

"Why are you.. telling me this.. now? I'm about.. t-to die any..way.. W-we can't even h-have.. a life.. together!" Inuyasha broke back into a run, cursing himself for even stopping in the first place.

"I won't let you die," he said sternly. "Please hold on, Kagome." She had stopped shaking as hyperthermia set in.

_I'm gonna die anyway.._ she thought forlornly, her vision blurring.

"Inu...yasha... I'm scared..." She whispered. "I'm not gonna make it.."

"Don't say that!"

"But I'm not..." The girl used the remaining strength she had to pull herself up. Even though it seemed the pain would cause her to stop moving, it didn't. More blood gushed out from her side as she bent. Kagome wrapped her arms weakly around his neck and winced sadly as she knew what was happening. "It doesn't hurt anymore..." She choked out as tears clouded over her eyes and she tried to smile.

Kagome knew she was on the brink of death. She had seen the movie _The Sixth Sense, _and in one scene, the guy who was shot said that it didn't hurt anymore.. And, then he died. She shuddered, pulling her lips against Inuyasha's for what she knew would be the last time. Clinging to him for dear life, she realized she actually wanted to live now... It was so stupid... She threw away all of her future.. She may have given it to Inuyasha to look for the jewel.. But, she could have shared that future with him. She had given it to him.. And now, because of her own stupidity, it was being forced back at her.

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. They still weren't at Kaede's. He felt he had let her down. If he had not talked to Kikyou tonight, Kagome would still be with him tomorrow. She gazed into his sorrow- filled amber eyes and was shocked at what she saw. The Great Inuyasha was crying freely. He was biting his bottom lip to try and stop, but the pain was too great. He knew she was not going to make it, also.

"...Don't leave me...Please...Don't go..." Inuyasha painfully whispered. _I've already lost someone once.. I never wanted to lose you, too._

_He really does love me, _she thought sadly, her vision fading to black and her body going weak. The last of whatever strength she had vanished, and she went limp in his arms.

"Kagome...Kagome? Kagome! _Kagome_!" He cried out in pure anguish, before he placed his ear to her chest, pushing the lump in his throat down.

Her heart had stopped beating.

* * *

_**A/N: Edited on 1/18/07. Yes, I know it was a bit dramatic, but I said I was going to fix errors, not re-write the story. Though, with all I corrected, I basically did. -rolls eyes-**_


	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: Somehow I don't think I'm Rumiko Takahashi... I don't own anything**

**A/N: thank you to my reviewers... I can't believe people actually read it, and want me to continue! OO Wow... almost 20 on the first chapter! That's a lot for me... I got a lot of really helpful ideas on how to make things better! Last chapter I was aiming for a tear-jerker, but I don't think it was sad enough... Oh, well...It was gonna be a One-Shot, but I'm convinced now to put more chapters out.**

_**Edited: 01/18/07– You know why.**_

* * *

"_No!_ No! No.. no..." He trailed off, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs..

"_Kagome!_" Nearby birds flew away from their once peaceful nests, disturbed by his echoing cries. He was close enough to Kaede's village to awaken his friends.

"Did you hear something, houshi-sama?" Sango inquired groggily, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Hai. It seems that something is in pain."

"Wha...Where's Kagome?" Shippou cried out as he jumped from the sleeping bag. His youkai ears heard Inuyasha's cries far too well.. And, they sent a shiver down his spine.

"Inuyasha's gone, too..." Miroku mused.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Sango asked, glancing at the elder miko before them. Kaede was staring off ahead, her eye unseeing.

_I sense Kikyou_ Kaede thought. She could have sworn she saw one of Kikyou's soul-snatchers float by the window of her hut. Just then, the door mat flew from the entrance, letting cold air dart in the warm hut, snapping the old miko from her contemplations.

Inuyasha stood before them, carrying a small pale girl with blue lips and blood all over her. The hanyou was covered in blood, too, only it wasn't his blood...

It was Kagome's.

Shippou was the first to notice the girl's identity. "Kagome!? What did you do to her, Inuyasha?" He cried out as he leapt for her, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Inuyasha swatted him away.

"I didn't do this to her!"

"Then what happened, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she attempted to take the girl from Inuyasha, only to receive a growl from deep inside the hanyou's throat.

"That's not important right now!" he growled out. The miko backed off, seeing flickers of crimson merging with the amber in his eyes. "She's dead. Is there anything you can do to revive her?" He choked out the last part almost inaudibly. His serious mask threatened to fall.

Kaede saw the affection in his eyes and knew he had always cared for Kagome. She looked around the hut at the sad faces of the Inu-tachi. Shippou was bawling his eyes out at the sight of losing another mother, Sango was crying and shaking her head in disbelief at losing her best friend, and Miroku was sending a silent prayer to aid Kagome in the afterlife.

"Well old hag?" he barked.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'd have to recall her soul, get her some more blood, and warm her up. We only have a day to do this or we'll never get another chance." Kaede nodded to herself.

"So you mean there's hope?" Shippou asked as he attempted to dry his eyes.

"How do we do it?" Inuyasha snapped, impatient.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You and Miroku go get some water and Sango and I will get her cleaned up when you return."

In a flash, both Miroku and Inuyasha were out the door. Sango turned to her deceased best friend. "How will we recall her soul?" she quietly asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that it has reentered Kikyou's body...But without Kagome...Kikyou should have become a real human being now...Back from the dead. So, this faces Inuyasha with a dilemma. He'd have to kill Kikyou to get back Kagome's soul..."

"But how would the soul go from Kikyou to Kagome? Wouldn't it go to the afterlife since they both died?"

"I will place a spell on Kikyou, which will direct the soul back to Kagome, if that is what it desires."

"What does that mean, though? What'll happen to the part of Kagome? Will she be trapped in Kikyou's body like that, or will the soul completely be Kikyou's with no trace of Kagome? And what about when it goes back into her? Will she be Kikyou in Kagome's body?"

"I'm not completely sure, child. It's a possibility that Kagome could still be in Kikyou somewhere...It's also a possibility that Kikyou could be in Kagome's body when we get the soul back..."

"Here's the water!" Inuyasha cried out as he rushed in, a breathless Miroku coming behind him muttering something about 'Damn hanyou speed.' He placed it beside Kaede and sat in front of her. "Go on. Make with the magic." Inuyasha commanded. Kaede just shook her head sadly and went to get some warm clothing. She took out her spare miko robes and forced Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku to go in another room, so she and Sango could change Kagome out of the clothes and clean the wounds which were still bleeding slightly.

She was so pale...

They laid her out and called for the guys to come back in.

"Well..." Inuyasha started impatiently.

"Well, what?" Kaede snapped. Her temper was hanging on by a thread.

"Are you gonna recall her soul or what?!"

"Listen Inuyasha... Even if I do recall her soul...She's lost so much blood, she wouldn't be able to survive."

"Well get her some more!"

"Where would we find that much blood?" Miroku asked.

"Take some of mine!" Inuyasha cried out causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Kaede nodded knowingly. "Hai. That's right, hanyou blood can heal the body, right, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Just take some and it should be enough to replenish her blood slowly, so we can get her soul back."

"Okay. I'll leave that to you, but about her soul..." Kaede began.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I felt myself slipping.

I was dying...

Heck...I **_was_** dead.

Right when Inuyasha told me he loved me... I go and die. It makes me wonder what would have happened if I had stayed in the hut tonight. Would we have had a future? Would we have many 'pups', as Inuyasha called them once? Would we ever look at our house side-by-side? Him behind me, hugging me to his chest protectively? Would we had stayed in his era or gone to mine?

Or would he had gone to hell with Kikyou?

An eternity of flames...How...romantic. Ha!

No. I know he really loved me... It wasn't because I was Kikyou either. I am Kagome...Or I was Kagome. I'm not sure who I am now. Kagome wouldn't have done what I did. Kagome would've been strong. Kagome wouldn't have given up so easily. I don't even deserve to be Kagome anymore.

Maybe I just lost myself for a second...But that one second was enough to ruin everything I...err..Kagome had ever dreamed of.

Who am I anymore?

Did I ever really know the answer to that myself?

I can feel myself floating, even though I can't see myself.

All I see is infinite darkness.

Maybe that's all I deserve...

I hurt him... Inuyasha... I hurt him... I cannot take that back...

..I can see more than darkness. I can see Inuyasha. Yet, I cannot see him. I just see the image I saw right before I died replaying over and over.

Inuyasha...crying...for me?

Yes. For me.

He didn't want me to go.

This almost feels like a dream. I'll wake up any minute now and be in the hut, surrounded by my friends that I think of as family.

But, I'll never see them again.

I'll never see Inuyasha again. He's gone forever...and so am I...

I know I'm not in my body any longer...

The image of him still won't go away...It makes me wonder why I did this. I just felt so confused, it all happened so fast. I wanted to be in his embrace so badly. I thought I could never compete with Kikyou...Since I was alive. I wanted to make him happy, so I killed myself so my soul could return to Kikyou.

His love, Kikyou.

But he said he loved me... Now will I become Kikyou?

I used to be her..

Or was it Kagome?

But, now that my soul is going to her, will I **_be_** her? Will I cease to exist altogether? Would I even be born in the future? Did I just screw up the whole time-space-continuum?

Too late now...

I always knew Inuyasha could protect me...but...How could he protect me from myself?

I can see now. The image is finally gone and I can see Kikyou up ahead.

I just ran into her and I can feel myself being sucked in. We're becoming one, you could say. But I can feel pain...This fusing hurts.

Everything's becoming black from the pain...

Inuyasha...

Help me!

I'd cry if I could. I'd cry out for him, too. But I'm only a soul now, so I guess my soul will always be..

Torn...

What have I done?

Inuyasha...I'm sorry..I wasn't...

...Stronger

* * *

**Back at Kaede's hut,**

"What!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"How can you say that? What do you mean that Kagome's soul will be in Kikyou's body!? Are you telling me that Kikyou will have a body of flesh and blood now? How am I suppose to get Kagome's soul back then?" He roared out at the poor old miko.

"Hai.. Kikyou's body will be that of flesh instead of soil and ash. She could have a bit of Kagome's personality and her power of the rosary. But you must- " Kaede was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What do you mean? That she'll be able to "sit" me?"

"Yes, child. But you must kill Kikyou to get Kagome back."

"But won't the soul go on to hell?" Miroku asked.

"Nay. I will put a spell on Kikyou and if Inuyasha kills her, the soul will go back to Kagome."

Inuyasha sat in silence. Kaede's words rang over and over in his head. 'You must kill Kikyou. You must kill Kikyou. Must kill Kikyou. Kill Kikyou...Kikyou.' He shook his head to clear it.

"You must choose Inuyasha. Kagome or Kikyou. Whoever you choose will live. It all rests in your hands." Kaede said.

Inuyasha flinched and looked at Kagome's body. She was so frail; he always thought she'd be with him forever. But, she was gone. Kikyou had left him, too. Then, Kagome came back and healed his heart. He once thought he owed it to Kikyou, but now that Kagome had killed herself for his happiness...Was he suppose to respect her wishes and go with Kikyou? Or should he take charge and bring her back? The soul was rightfully Kagome's anyway.

But what if _his_ Kikyou came back...

The one without hatred for him.

Maybe there would be a chance.

He shook his head again as he remembered Kagome caring for him when he was in human form. Sure she "sat" him a lot, but he had grown very fond of her. He even loved her. He would protect her no matter what. He thought he once loved Kikyou, but she wanted him to become human for her. Then she could become a normal woman and live together with him.

But Kagome...

She was different.

She cared about him the way he was. She loved him back, dog ears and all. She never asked him to become human and she always respected his wish to become a full demon.

A full youkai...

He gave up that dream over a month ago, when he was afraid he'd tear up Kagome with his claws.

He wouldn't be able to stand it if her blood was all over him.

His eyes widened at that thought. He looked down at himself. _I'm covered in her blood. **My** Kagome's blood. _His eyes clouded over again with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry here, but he could not stand it anymore. He had to clear his head, so he got up and ran into the forest, leaving the others behind and bewildered.

Shippou looked back at where he ran off and had an idea. He held onto Kagome's cold hand with his own tiny one and looked at the others. "What if we got Sesshoumaru to bring her back to life with his sword?" They all looked hopeful, except for Kaede.

"Nay, child. The soul went back into Kikyou and became her soul now. I'm not even sure if Kagome will exists in that soul anymore. It now belongs to Kikyou.. I am sorry."

Shippou began to cry, burying his head in Kagome's side. _Kagome. Why you have to leave me, too?_

* * *

**Forest**

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes. _What happened? _she wondered as she got up and tried to ignore the growing migraine. _Where'd Inuyasha go?_ She then spotted him running by. "Inuyasha!" She called out, running up to him.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He smelt Kikyou's old scent mixed with a bit of Kagome's. He heard her voice. It was softer than the normal Kikyou. He turned toward her to see her running up to him. She looked the same as always, but her eyes were full of life. She was smiling like Kagome used to, also. _Guess the old hag was right about this soul thing_. He thought sadly as he stared at Kikyou. That is, until she glomped onto him and surprised the hell out of him by doing so. "Wha?" he managed to get out. He then shoved Kikyou away. "What the hell Kikyou?!"

"Stop being mean to me, Inuyasha! SIT!" Kikyou yelled out, and Inuyasha obediently kissed the ground. _She can "sit" me _he thought into the dirt. He got up and saw Kikyou walking off with a whiff of salt around her.

"Where are you going, Kikyou?" He called out, starting to walk behind her.

"Where else? To Kaede's." She sniffed. He was almost tempted to say 'don't cry' or something along the lines of that, but the he remembered it was Kikyou. She was acting strange.. He expected her to have a little of Kagome in her, but wasn't this a bit much? _Must be the souls merging.._

Inuyasha missed Kagome, but couldn't kill Kikyou until Kaede put the spell on her, so the soul will go back to Kagome. He remembered giving some of his blood to Kagome's body earlier.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Take some of mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaede nodded knowingly. "Hai. That's right, hanyou blood can heal the body, right, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Just take some and it should be enough to replenish her blood slowly, so we can get her soul back."

"Okay. I'll leave that to you, but about her soul..." Kaede began.

Kaede told about the soul and while she talked, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome,determined. He slowly nicked his wrist with his claw and put it to the open wound on her arm. He held it there until he was sure it was just enough to cause her blood cells to quickly start to replenish themselves. A shadow of a smile played on his lips... Her body would be fine if she came back.

_Not "if". "When" she comes back!_

_**End flashback.**  
_

* * *

Yes...He'd kill Kikyou. 

He'd do it for Kagome.

For _his _Kagome,

He'd kill his old love...

Just as Inuyasha and Kikyou reached the hut, a voice drew their heads to the sky.

"What did you do to my woh-man, Inu-koro!?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Yay, today was a snow day so maybe I'll start on the 3rd chapter today! I'll have about a chapter a day, k guys? Review and tell me your ideas as to what should happen and if you think my explanations about her resurrection were logical.**

_**Edited A/N: Not as many mistakes.. I cut some stuff out and added more detail, but I'm still not happy with how it's progressing.**_


	3. Will I Ever Be Kagome Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Kouga, or Kagome, or Kikyo... I'd hate to own Kikyo! But umm...I don't own anyone, okay?  
  
A/N: Okay I want to clear up the flesh and blood part... Well, umm...It's like this. When Kagome got her soul sucked from her, and it went into Kikyo, she still had a body of bones, ash, and gravesite soil. But you see, Kagome's dead and the soul went back to Kikyo and basically shot back all those other souls she had, and gave Kikyo, her original body back. It's just that way because Kagome's really dead now and her soul wasn't sucked from her from an ogress. Oh and Kagome also wanted Kikyo's body to become real so she and Inuyasha could have a happy life together. Remember...That's why she killed herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Crimson Snow: Ch.3  
  
Just as Inuyasha and Kikyo reached the hut a voice turned their heads to the sky. "What did you do to my woman, dogturd!?" Kouga cried out as he attempted to kick Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged it with no problem. "Answer me, dogface!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha cried out even though he knew Kouga wasn't gonna believe him.  
  
"Lair! Kagome's blood is all over you!!" Kouga cried out as he sniffed around for a better whiff of where the stronger scent was coming from. He could smell a mixture of Kagome's and another's scent as well as a lot of her blood trailing from the forest in the snow and an even stronger scent of it coming from the hut beside him.  
  
Kaede's hut.  
  
In a second Kouga was in the hut, looking at a cold, lifeless body of his beloved Kagome. He stood there speechless as he walked slowly towards her, his legs on automatic, and an arm outstretched. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound was made. Inuyasha and Kikyo entered behind him, sending everyone on edge.  
  
"Get out of here, Kikyo!" Sango shouted. "Don't you dare touch Kagome's body!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I tried to blink to bring everything into focus, but couldn't. Everything soon cleard and I saw Sango infront of me, yelling straight at me to get out.  
  
Sango, wanting me to go away?  
  
I would, but I can't move. I can't even feel my body.  
  
Oh yeah. I died.  
  
Then why can I see her?  
  
Wait! She just said for Kikyo to get out. Where's Kikyo!? "I'm right here." Her voice shattered my thoughts. 'Kagome.It look's like you're still seperate from me, though I got most of your personallity.' Her voice rang in my head. But, it wasn't the cold, life-less voice. It almost sounded like mine, but it was deeper in tone. Get out of my head, Kikyo! 'I can't. Oh, and by-the-way. You're the one in my head.'  
  
What happened?  
  
It feels like her soul's trying to override my rebirth. Trying to get rid of all trace of me. So I fight it. I have to see my friends again... Even if it's from another's body.  
  
'I have most of your memories too. I can also hear your thoughts.. And what happened was your desire to live. You wanted to be with Inuyasha, so you wanted to turn back the clock, so to speak. You realized your mistake at the last second and that's why it hurt so much to 'merge'.' Kikyo said inside my..err.."our" head.  
  
Oh, so that's the story...  
  
Sango has her boomerange up, ready to slice Kikyo's head off, but just as I thought, Inuyasha gets in the way. "Inuyasha!" Sango cries out irrataibly.  
  
"The spell..." He growled and looked at Kouga, who was close to my body and bending over to brush a hair from my face.  
  
Spell?  
  
What spell?  
  
I felt Kikyo shrug. 'I don't know.' she sounded a little uneasy.  
  
"Dogturd!" Kouga cried out. "What happened to my woman! I thought you were suppose to protect her! You killed her! Admit it!" He cried out as he took my body in his arms and stood to try and intimidate Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would I kill her!? I found her in the woods like that and carried her here! That's why her blood's on me!"  
  
"Lair!"  
  
"Why would I hurt the woman I loved more than anything!?" Inuyasha cried out. Kikyo tensed and I froze. He just admitted openly that he loved me! In front of everyone too!  
  
Including Kikyo...  
  
The vison was starting to get blurry. Kikyo was about to cry.  
  
Heart-less Kikyo...Crying!?  
  
Then her words came back to me.  
  
'Kagome.It look's like you're still seperate from me, though I got most of your personallity.' Her voice rang in my head, replaying over and over. So that's it, ne? Kikyo has part of my personallity and therefore cries. 'So you figured it out?' Kikyo was again interuppting my thoughts.  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
Kikyo was silent, but tears began to streak from her eyes and she crumpled over in a sobbing heap. "So you love her more than you ever could love me!?" She shouted through the tears. "She's dead, Inuyasha! I am alive now!" This sounds familliar... I'd laugh at the irony if Inuyasha didn't look so sad.  
  
Kouga broke the moment with a shout. "Dogturd! I'll deal with you later, but I gotta go find a way to get my woman back!" He still had my body in toe as he attempted to speed off, only to have everyone block the door, looking ready for battle. Inuyasha was in the lead with a now fully- transformed Tetsuigua in hand.  
  
"No way, wimpy wolf." He growled so low, I thought he might had gone full youkai on us. He probably would have, had it not been for the Tetsuigua's seal. He hardly ever looked that angry unless I was in danger.  
  
Oh yeah, I AM in danger. Or my body at least. Kikyo and I were so ingrosed in the battle that was about to take place, that we didn't even notice Kaede chanting an incantation in the background, nor the fact that we started to glow.  
  
Yes, it's 'we' now. I guess I'm stuck in her body...Or at least til' her soul over-rides me. If it can do that, that is.  
  
Kouga jumped up suddenly and plowed right through the roof of the hut. I knew they couldn't stop him when he's so worked up. I heard Inuyasha cry out my name "KAGOME!!!" He yelled in anguish as he sped off toward Kouga. I fought with all my strength to over-ride Kikyo at that moment. My body was getting away and Kouga was causing MY Inuyasha pain.  
  
'You can't take control, girl. It's impossible.' Kikyo sneered to me. I fought harder as she rushed out of the hut to follow Kouga. The villagers were throwing nets on him, not that it really mattered. With my one last burst of strength I had control. 'But how!?' Kikyo cried.  
  
"As you know," I began, now having control of her vocal cords, "I'm no ordinary reincarnation!" I screamed out as I loaded an arrow in the bow on Kikyo's back and shot it at Kouga. He tripped and cried out in pain as the purifying miko's arrow burned him. When he tripped, he let go of my body, which flew from him to Inuyasha, who caught it without problem. I rushed over to Kouga. "What did you want with my body, Kouga-kun." I said.  
  
"Your body!? That's my Kagome's body. Not yours!" Then he took a sniff of the air. "Why do you smell so much like Kagome!?" He demanded. Then he seemed to realize that I called him Kouga-kun and asked, "How do you know my name!? Do I know you? Who are you, woman?!" I only hit his leg with the arrow, so I knew he'd be after a while.  
  
But what had I done?!  
  
I shot Kouga...  
  
Me  
  
Kagome... Or at least I think I'm Kagome.  
  
I think I'm still lost.  
  
Lost like a child, forever to wander in the fog...  
  
I'm not Kikyo...  
  
I never was...  
  
Okay, maybe in a past life I was  
  
But then I was Kagome.  
  
Will I ever be Kagome again?  
  
Everyone rushed out and looked at me with strange looks. Inuyahsa seemed cautious adn it took all my will power not to run to him and burry my face in his chest, while crying for forgiveness for loosing myself. "You're right...Its not my body... As for who I am...Not even I know tha-" I was cut off as Kikyo fought for control back and got it. I guess the arrow stunt took too much energy from my soul to get me a long enough control time.  
  
"That I'm Kikyo." She finished. "I'm no one else." she said with a shrug as I mentally burned in anger. But she was right. She was Kikyo. It was already daybreak, it looked like it had been for a while, and the light snowing had stopped. She turned around to go back into Kaede's hut when we heard Kouga cry out as Inuyasha yelled "Tetsuiaga."  
  
I guess I pinned him to the ground with that arrow.  
  
I knew then that Kouga was dead...  
  
Like me.  
  
And I wasn't angry at Inuyasha... I thoguht I would be if he killed Kouga, but Inuyasha grabbed the jewel shards off him and I heard whispering between him and the others, though I couldn't hear what they said.  
  
Kikyo continued walking and sat by her 'younger' sister, Kaede. Kaede didn't speak, but only poked at the small, dying fire in the middle of her hut. I...I mean..We watched the flames dance around for a while before Kikyo began to feel tired and bored. She got up and sat against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
Then I was just alone with the darkness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside with Inuyasha and others...  
  
"Kaede cast the spell on her, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered. "You must do it soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know that!" Inuyasha whispered harshly as his grip around Kagome's body increased protectively. He stared down at her face in greif. She looked to be only asleep, but the hanyou knew better.  
  
"Kagome's blood is replenishing itself quite well, Inuyasha... You gotta do it soon!" Shippou whispered back loudly as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Sango only nodded in thought. Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome. She looked so frail. The cuts had been bandaged and the blood cleaned off of her creamy skin.  
  
But he'd do anything to smell her scent again.  
  
Not the scent of her blood which over powered it, right now...  
  
But her scent.  
  
Like a meadow of flowers, only meant for his nose.  
  
He knew what he had to do as he peered inside the hut and saw Kikyo asleep.  
  
He padded in with Kagome still in his arms and set her where she had been before Kouga had attempted to steal her.  
  
He walked over to the sleeping Kikyo and looked down apon her. She didn't have the angelic look that Kagome had while she slept. He'd do anything to see that look again.  
  
ANYTHING!  
  
So he crept a bit closer and raised his claws above the sleeping head of his old love and brought them down with the force he'd use to kill a youkai twice his size...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TBC  
  
A/N: Ha! Am I evil or what! ^__^ hey does anybody know of any cool storis where the well gets sealed or somethin' and Kagome meets Inuyasha in the present and he's been waitin' for her for 500 yrs. 


	4. Kikyo's death again

Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha yesterday...I don't own Inuyasha today...  
  
A/N: Yay! I got death threats! I wonder why I'm so happy about people threatening to kill me if I don't update soon... Oh well. Yep, everyone seems to think I'm evil, but I can't help but end with a cliff-hanger! ^_^ I update every day just so you all know. Umm...Please forgive any spelling errors, okay? Thank you all for reviewing! I luv you all so much!!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Crimson Snow, Ch. 4  
  
~*~* Kagome's POV ~*~*  
  
Darkness...  
  
All around me is darkness.  
  
It seems to calm me in a way... At least Kikyo is sleeping now. This sucks to be inside her.  
  
Kikyo...  
  
The ice bitch.  
  
The cold, dead, slut that always hangs all over MY Inuyasha!  
  
And now, I'm in her body!  
  
Please, tell me this is a nightmare...  
  
It's my fault, I suppose... I should have been stronger. It makes me wonder why I did this. Why did I end everything over seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It wasn't the first time for them to be in each other's arms.  
  
But...  
  
I want Inuyasha to be happy...  
  
I want Inuyasha to live.  
  
He doesn't derseve to go to hell with her. He should be happy with a flesh and blood Kikyo.  
  
That was my wish for him.  
  
That's why I did it. That's why I ended my life...  
  
My future...  
  
My future with Inuyasha...  
  
Oh, the irony!  
  
Then, on the brink of death, he tells me he loves me!  
  
It was too late then to turn back.  
  
I wanted to make Inuyasha happy... I thought I couldn't compete with her since she died for him.  
  
So I was willing to die for him...  
  
In a way, it seems I was the one who died for him in the first place...  
  
I mean I once was Kikyo, right?  
  
But she hurt him then...Even if it was Naraku's fault...  
  
And I hurt him now. It was MY fault.  
  
I caused him pain.  
  
I thought he'd be happy, I mean I was just a shard detector.  
  
Right?  
  
But, I caused him pain... He wanted to be with me! He wanted me by his side!  
  
I had vowed to be by him forever! And look at what happened!  
  
I went back on my word...  
  
Even if it was a silent aggrement.  
  
The images of what Kikyo and I wittnessed today play back in my mind; repeating over and over. The last image that always remains is of Inuyasha crying for me...  
  
No matter who I am. What I become. What I'm faced with... Whatever happens,  
  
That image;  
  
His crying face looming over me,  
  
will always,  
  
Remain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back with Inuyasha...  
  
He walked over to the sleeping Kikyo and looked down apon her. She didn't have the angelic look that Kagome had while she slept. He'd do anything to see that look again.  
  
ANYTHING!  
  
So he crept a bit closer and raised his claws above the sleeping head of his old love and brought them down with the force he'd use to kill a youkai twice his size...  
  
Kikyo's eyes snapped open as she rolled out of the way at the last possible second. (I swear that bitch has 9 lives!)  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out as she looked at him. He was croutched down, with his hand still raised from the swipe. He stared at the spot she had been moments before...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV  
  
What the hell was Inuyasha thinking!?  
  
He was trying to kill Kikyo! But, why!? I give up my soul so she can have this body, and he wants to go and destroy it!?  
  
Hmm...If he kills her does that mean that I'd end up in heaven or hell? Probably hell since part of this soul is Kikyo's...  
  
Given the choice, which is better? Staying in Kikyo's body or forever burning in hell until I get reincarnated?  
  
Kikyo or hell?  
  
Hell.  
  
'I heard that!' Kikyo reminded me of her presence, but soon concentrated on Inuyasha again.  
  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha?!" Kikyo shouted. Inuyasha gave no reponse as he looked right into her eyes, showing no sign of any emotion as he took a step forward. Kikyo backed up, fear evident on her face as she bumped into a wall. "Inuyasha?" She said with a slight quiver in her voice. She stared right into his eyes as he raised his clawed hand again and pulled it down. She looked away and closed her eyes, so all I saw was darkness, yet again. I heard a hit, though. To our right.  
  
He hit the wall...  
  
I didn't think he could kill Kikyo. But I still want to know why he's trying to.  
  
She opened her eyes as her voice caught in her throat. Inuyasha's face was inches from her's and contorted in pain. His eyes were watery and his ears were down; he looked like an abandoned puppy. Both his hands were now lodged in the wall on either side of Kikyo's head. She cautiously put a hand on his arm and darted under them and out the door. Inuyasha gave an enraged cry as he began to chase her.  
  
We were outside running in the five-inch snow on the ground, and it was starting to snow again softly. We passed the other's and ran to the forest in no time, but Inuyasha was catching up with Kikyo and I in no time. Inuyasha jumped up with his arm held high and poised for attack, his claws flexed out. Kikyo seemed to remember something as she shouted "Sit!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
What good would that do?  
  
Only I have the power to 'sit' Inuyasha...  
  
He met the snow face-first.  
  
I would have cried if I could. That was my power, not her's! But I guess it's because I'm inside her. That rosary probably reconizes my soul in her or something...  
  
While he's kissing the snow, we dart off towards the clearing where I killed myself.  
  
I wonder if the snow is still a crimson color...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Kaede's hut...  
  
"So it appears that Inuyasha is going to kill Kikyo to get Kagome back." Miroku observed outside the hut. Sango motioned for them to get inside and talk to Kaede. Shippou bounded up to Kagome's body and held her cold hand. He sniffed as silent tears came forth from the tiny barrier he tried to put up.  
  
"Inuyasha will get Kagome back, right?" Shippou asked softly.  
  
"Yes. It seems he will kill Kikyo." Miroku repeated.  
  
"I know...But, will her soul really return. And will she be Kikyo or Kagome?" Shippou choked out as silent sobs racked his body at the thought of Kikyo in Kagome's body. Shippou looked at Kaede for the answers.  
  
"Nay, child. If Inuyasha kills Kikyo so far away from Kagome's body, then the soul will not return to Kagome."  
  
"What!?" They all cried out in unison.  
  
"The spell will be out of range." Kaede stated.  
  
"Then, we have to get her body to Inuyasha." Sango said. She turned to her old best friend as memories shot through her mind like lightning. 'No way in HELL will I loose my best friend to that undead bitch!' Sango thought as she went over to Kagome's body "Kirara!" she called.  
  
Kirara transformed outside, so as not to crush what remained of the hut since Kouga's escape through the ceiling. Miroku went to Sango's side to aid her in moving Kagome's body without opening the wounds again. They both put her on Kirara's back and flew off with Shippou clinging to Kirara's tail at the last moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV  
  
We run, but I know Kikyo's feet are getting stiff from the cold.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! SSIIIITTT!!!!" Kikyo called over her shoulder at Inuyasha and a yelp was heard each time. But, part of my soul wretched whenever he went down. I realize now what a bitch I must have looked like, always sitting him like that.  
  
All was quiet suddenly.  
  
No cursing from Inuyasha, no crunching of snow beneath his bare feet, and no rustling of branches from trees that he could jump across. Kikyo looked around nervously.  
  
'Why is he doing this!?' She demanded.  
  
How should I know?  
  
'Surely, you must know something that would make him attack me!'  
  
No... But you have been trying to take him to hell for a while. Do you think that could be the cause?  
  
'But I'm flesh and blood now! And your soul is in me!'  
  
Maybe he doesn't know that...  
  
'He would've smelt it. I have a cross of your scent and mine now.'  
  
Oh.  
  
Inuyasha burst out from behind us and grabbed Kikyo by the shoulder, so even if she "sat" him, she'd go down too. He dug his claws into her shoulder as she screamed out in pain and so did I. I felt what Kikyo felt, only I didn't really have a shoulder so it was just painful to my very being. I can't really feel anything ever except emptiness and a kind of floating feeling. I cried out in pain too. He looked to her without saying a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha's POV  
  
I had her in my grasp. I know I was hurting her, but I was clouded by a sort of anger at the burning of my face. Her blood dropped to the ground, and it smelled so much like Kagome's, that I almost backed out. I looked down and noticed a big crimson circle around us. This was the place Kagome killed herself. Now Kikyo'd die here too. For Kagome's sake at least.  
  
She was afraid.  
  
Kikyo now had a since of Kagome-ness in her eyes and she looked like Kagome afraid. For a second I thought it was Kagome, but Kikyo had her differences. I kept in mind that Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome before to aid me to do this.  
  
I raised my hand up to snap her neck in one swoop, but she got guts and pulled her bow and arrow on me.  
  
Keh.  
  
Is this gonna be a repeat of 50 years ago?  
  
Or will I be the one to finish her off this time?  
  
The sun's about to set!  
  
Damn!! I'm running out of time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV  
  
Kikyo pulled out an arrow and loaded it on her bow. "How dare you Inuyasha! What do you have to say as to why you did this!?" She cried out. Kikyo was so busy with Inuyasha she wouldn't possibly notice if I tried to take control until it was too late. I struggled, but was still in pain. Her hand was shaking. 'What are you doing!?' She cried out to me.  
  
I can't let you hurt Inuyasha!  
  
'He's trying to kill me! I have no choice!'  
  
I don't care! You hurting him is almost like me hurting him, since I'm in your body! I already hurt him too much as it is!  
  
I screamed out as I got control. I dropped the bow and arrow in a second as I grasped her..err..my shoulder and came back with a lot of blood. "Almost like the fatal wound Kikyo died from..." I said aloud in a whisper. My eyes turned to Inuyasha. I smiled a tiny smile and threw the bow into the bushes.  
  
'What are you doing, girl!?' Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Getting rid of these." I whispered as I took the quiver off and hurled them to the opposite side as the bow.  
  
"Why do you do this, Inuyasha?" I asked softly as I fought back the urge to run to him. Tears formed in my eyes as I peered down at the spot we were in.  
  
Where I made the biggest mistake ever.  
  
I'm such a fool!  
  
'Yeah you are, if you think you can over power me!' Kikyo sceamed as she attempted to take control and pain racked me as I fought her with all my strength. I feel to my knees and arched my back as I screamed. Inuyasha came closer as I fought with the being within.  
  
The battle didn't last long...  
  
Kikyo won.  
  
I lost control and was pushed back as she got her body back.  
  
'Insolent bitch!' She scremed at me.  
  
Shit! Kikyo does NOT need to be in control  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back with Kirara  
  
"AHHHHHH!" (When Kagome screamed in Kikyo's body)  
  
"That was Kikyo's scream, hoshi-sama." Sango said.  
  
"Yes. Let's just hope she's still alive when we get in range." Miroku replied.  
  
Sango nodded. "Kirara!" She commanded as Kirara rushed towards the scream.  
  
They arrived at the sight of Kikyo shaking as she watched Inuyasha standing above her, ready to make the kill. Right when he pulled his claws back and swiped down, Kikyo shouted, "Wait, Inuyasha! You're hurting Kagome!" His instantly stopped centimeters away from her neck.  
  
"What do you mean!?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Kagome's still inside me. She took control of me and tossed my bow and arrows aside. She also shot that wolf. She cried out in pain when you clawed my shoulder! You hurt me, you hurt her!" It was already dark and they were running out of time despertly.  
  
"Kagome's inside of you?" Inuyasha said softly. "Can she hear me?"  
  
"Yes. She can see you too!"  
  
"I don't believe you." Inuyasha stated as he clamped down on Kikyo's neck in one lightning fast swipe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! ^_^ What'd you think of this chapter? Yes. Kikyo is dead now...Again. I'm a Kikyo-hater. I have another question for you guys. Why are their so many Sess/Kag fics. I mean when has Fluffy ever shown any feelings for Kagome? Or vise virsa? I've always been confused on how Sess and Kagome could ever be a couple. Thanx.  
  
Next chapter will be out tomorrow. 


	5. A Happy Ending At last

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi-san. Therefore I do not own Inuyasha. (I thoguht we made this clear in the last 4 chapters and other numerous stories...)  
  
A/N: Keh, I'll have a shout-out page when I'm done with this story. Thanx again for reading this. *bows head* I'm so happy you all like it. I just had to post today...Not just because of my promise to you guys, but because I'd be killed! Who knew someone could be happy about someone else threatening to kill them over a stroy. Heh, looks like no one understood the Sess/Kag fics either...But if none of you understand them, then...Why the heck are there so many out there!? -_-() Oohh...I have 2 more questions for you guys at the end of this chapter, k? So answer them please. On with the story! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Crimson Snow, Ch.5  
  
"Kagome's inside of you?" Inuyasha said softly. "Can she hear me?"  
  
"Yes. She can see you too!"  
  
"I don't believe you." Inuyasha stated as he clamped down on Kikyo's neck in one lightning fast swipe. He pinned her to the ground and dug his claws in her as she screamed and Kagome's voice was heard in the scream too. He snapped her neck easily with tears brimming in his eyes. 'You died before, Kikyo. Now Kagome needs to have a second chance like you had with the immation body. Only she deserves her REAL body!' he mentally screamed as he watched her. He had heard Kagome's scream with it and released her neck. Kikyo was dead now.  
  
Bright lights, which were that of Kagome's soul, sprung forth from Kikyo's bloody body and zoomed towards Kagome's body that lay on Kirara's back. This force caused Kagome's body to be sent flying back into the snow as she began to glow a strange blue color. Her whole body shook as the soul entered her body. Her lifeless brown eyes flew open with a blank stare as her back arched and her mouthed opened in a silent scream. The lights vanished inside her and the glowing faded from her as her eyes closed and she began to breathe once again.  
  
Kikyo's body was a bloody mess. Her whole arm was now stained in the red liquid as was the front of her Miko's outfit from the wound in her neck. Her brown eyes were open with the same blank stare as Kagome's were only moments before. Her mouth was parted open slightly, almost as if a silent plea for Inuyasha. A single tear glittered on her cheek from the moment before Inuyasha killed her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hands. They were covered in blood from Kikyo, but didn't upset him like it did when Kagome's blood was on him. He took one last gaze over Kikyo's fallen body. His old selfish love lay before him. He wondered silently about why he ever fell in love with her in the first place.  
  
She didn't love him for who he was...  
  
She had wanted him to change who he was for her sake...  
  
She just wanted to be normal...  
  
But she was lonely...  
  
And he felt guilty... For the first time in years...  
  
But if he had not fallen for Kikyo, he never would've met Kagome...  
  
If Naraku hadn't set them up...  
  
Kagome would never even exsit...  
  
Keh. He should be thanking Naraku.  
  
Strange world, ne? But everything happens for a reason.  
  
So he looked at his old love, covered in her own blood. A small puddle had made it self known around her. This patch was where Kagome killed herself. Now fresh blood was being poured on it...This crimson colored snow...  
  
Would always remain in his mind.  
  
But, he had more important matters to deal with...  
  
Kagome.  
  
So he padded up to Kagome's body and flung a wailing Shippou off her arm. He picked her up bridal style and put his ear to her chest. Her strong heart-beat was back.  
  
He smiled.  
  
His Kagome was okay! She was back!  
  
He could hear her heavy breathing as a small bead of sweat trickled from her brow. She appeared to be having a nightmare. He shifted her so he could feel her forehead with his hand.  
  
She was burning up.  
  
'Well, after all what did you think would happen, baka!?' He mentally scolded himself as he remembered her being soaked from the snow when she commited suicide. He remembered how blue her lips were.  
  
He could hear the others running up to him to see if she was okay. He could hear them calling to him and her. But he ignored it. He didn't have time to deal with them. So, he lept into the air with her still in his arms and ran as fast as he could for Kaede's village once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV  
  
"Kagome's inside of you?" Inuyasha said softly. "Can she hear me?"  
  
"Yes. She can see you too!" Kikyo stated with fear evident in her voice.  
  
"I don't believe you." Inuyasha stated as he clamped down on Kikyo's neck in one lightning fast swipe.  
  
I watched all of this in horror as I once again felt the immense pain. It was everywhere! I felt like I was splitting in two pieces as I screamed out. I could feel hot tears spring from Kikyo's eyes as the vision got even more blurry. Then it started to fade and I felt I could no longer hold on.  
  
I was sucked out and pulled towards my body.  
  
I could see it on Kirara's back. My body hit the snow as I was joined with it and the overwhelming pain of merging was once again felt. I opened my mouth to scream, but my vocal cords felt frozen. I shook uncontrolably as I spazed out. I was again in my body and could feel the presence of Kikyo's part of my soul with me.  
  
The part of hatred that she had kept when she was but soil, ash, and bone.  
  
I concentrated on it and overrode her.  
  
The soul was now mine.  
  
I had overpower Kikyo...  
  
She wouldn't be inside me like I was inside her... I wouldn't have to listen to her voice everyday after all!  
  
Inuyasha had come through and fixed everything...  
  
But would everyone forgive me?  
  
I try to move, but my body achs all over. My closed eyes burn from a fever and I feel almost like I'm floating because of the illness coming on. My head throbs as I try to think.  
  
All is silent...  
  
All is dark...  
  
And I'm grateful for that because of the migrain.  
  
My arm and wrists ache at the cuts and I start to wonder how I can survive with so much blood loss...  
  
I couldn't unless someone had given me their blood...  
  
Who'd have that much to spare?  
  
It dawns on me as I feel something on my chest, twitching as it listens to my heart beat.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
He gave me his blood...  
  
He always saves me in the end...  
  
Even from myself.  
  
I can feel his arms around me as he pulls me close. He's so warm and I'm so cold. I try to call to him, but my vocal cords feel heavy and frozen. His name only comes out as a raspy breath as I fight to open my eyes. I can feel my heart beat in my ears as the throbbing only continues. A tear dripped down my cheek as I feel the wind in my hair.  
  
Inuyasha's going to take care of me.  
  
We CAN have a future together...  
  
All is not lost.  
  
I feel him pressing my head closer to his chest as he increases his speed. i can hear his heart beat in step with mine. Both are beating fast.  
  
Mine from my internal struggle with the pain and fever...  
  
And his from concern, fear for me, and the fact that he's running like Sesshoumaru would if Jaken confessed his undying love for him. (everyone knows Jaken's gay and has feelings for Fluffy-chan...)  
  
I finally give into the pain and welcome the darkness to cease my thoughts...But I do have one more question...  
  
Will anything ever be the same again? And what will I tell the others?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kaede's hut  
  
Everyone was gathered at Kaede's hut. Kagome was once again changed out of the wet clothes, but there wasn't any more Miko outfits, and her clothes were too cold. So, therefore, she had on Inuyasha's outer part of his kimono (the red fire-rat jacket) and her school unifrom skirt. She was in her sleeping bag, but her head was resting on Inuyasha's lap while he put a wet cloth over her head.  
  
He absently ran his claws through her dark mane of hair as studied her face intently for any signs of her waking up. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were in another part of the hut, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in another room. Shippou and Kirara were fast asleep with the others, which left Kagome and he completely alone.  
  
Her eyes fluttered a bit as the scorching pain of the migrain reminded her of its presence. She graoned softly, but it sounded more like a whimper from a hurt puppy. Inuyasha looked down at her as she forced her brown eyes open to met his golden orbs. Her lip quivered a bit as she looked up at Inuyasha. Her vison blurred and she fought back the urge to hug him as if she were still in Kikyo's body.  
  
"Kagome..." He breathed out.  
  
'I'm me again?' She wondered as the images of her becoming one with her body resurfaced. 'Oh yeah. So, that means...' She didn't even have time to finish her thought as she forced her body to move, despite it screaming in pain for more rest. She hugged him as if when she let go, he'd disappear. Tears flowed from the thin barriers and onto his shoulder. She forced her voice out to painfully whisper, "Inuyasha..." into his inner kimono. He hugged her back, mindful of her wounds, and his own tears of happiness fell.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you f..forever..." His voice cracked.  
  
"M..Me too.." She whispered back. She was now out of her sleeping bag and sitting on his lap.  
  
"Please don't leave me again." He said to her.  
  
"Never." She said as she once again let the darkness envelope her into a deep sleep in the arms of her protector.  
  
He backed up against the wall and stretched his legs out straight. He laid her down so her head rested on his chest and pulled her sleeping bag around the two of them like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her small form under the make-shift blanket and rested his chin on her head. Her soft, even breathing lulled him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning...  
  
The gang found them asleep like that and Shippou woke the happy couple up. He lundged and attached himself to Kagome until she opened her eyes and met Shippou's tearful ones. Shippou wailed tears of happiness as he clung to her and this woke Inuyasha up, who only tightened his grip on Kagome's small form.  
  
Kagome was forced to get up as Sango attached herself to her best friend and cried on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome onl;y sadly smiled as she realized she was the cause of their pain. When Sango let go and matched Kagome's weak smile with one of her own, Miroku crushed her in a hug. That is, a very brief hug; fore Inuyasha had pried the lecher off and wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome's waist. He was not about to let go soon.  
  
And the group had sat down and talked. Kagome shared the thoughts she had when inside Kikyo, which brought forth a fresh round of tears from Sango, Shippou,a nd a few from Kagome as she talked. Kaede had told her of the spell and Inuyasha told her of him giving her his blood. She only nodded fore her assumption was correct about that. Kagome comformed that she had indeed been in Kikyo's body which only made Inuyasha grab her in a tight embrace while whispering how much he was sorry for hurting her too. Kagome reassured him that everything was okay and that if he hadn't done that, she wouldn't be with him now. She'd still be in Kikyo's body. (a fate worse than any death possible)  
  
Inuyasha brought her outside and into his forest on his back after they finished talking to the others. He said they needed to go for a walk. Or in this case...Kagome would have a ride while Inuyahsa went on a run. He brought her to a clearing just out of sight from the well, but still relatively close to the village. To the right a ways was the God tree where he was ealed for 50 years and to the left was the clearing of crimson colored snow where she died the first time.  
  
He stopped and let her down while he embraced her from behind. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck to inhale the heavenly scent she had. He pulled her closer to his chest as he looked up slightly with his chin on her shoulder. "What do you think of this sight for...our new home?"  
  
She smiled brightly and realized what all she had to live for. She turned her head towards his and breathed into his ear, "It's perfect..."  
  
He grinned back and turned her to face him. "You will become my mate, right?"  
  
She blushed slightly, but never lost eye-contact with him. "Of course, Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyahsa."  
  
"You'll stay with me forever, right?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Forever and always..." He replied as he leaned down and deeply kissed his mate. She smiled through the kiss as a silent promise went through her mind.  
  
'I really will be by your side forever.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Owari...  
  
It's complete...  
  
A/N: Ha! The story was pretty short, but I liked the happy ending. Lots of Fluff I hope. ^_^  
  
Okay my 2 questions:  
  
Do they make a human Inuyasha plushie and where could I get one...  
  
And could you guys send me a fanfic request in your reviews...If that's what they're called. What I mean is tell me what you want an Inuyasha fanfic to be about and I'll write it. I always wanted to try that. But I don't do homo-sexual pairings or Kag/Sess, so don't even ask. But no matter what you send, I'll write it and dedicate it to you. Please send it. I wanna try out writing someone's ideas. Kinda like a challenge...  
  
Thanx! ^__^  
  
I love you all!!! 


	6. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own their kids.  
  
A/N: Okay I said it was done, but I had to add an epilogue. I wanted you to see what happened in the future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Crimson Snow: Epilogue  
  
He grinned back and turned her to face him. "You will become my mate, right?"  
  
She blushed slightly, but never lost eye contact with him. "Of course, Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyahsa."  
  
"You'll stay with me forever, right?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Forever and always..." He replied as he leaned down and deeply kissed his mate. She smiled through the kiss as a silent promise went through her mind.  
  
'I really will be by your side forever.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV  
  
It's been 7 years since that moment.  
  
What's happened since then, you ask?  
  
We defeated Naraku at long last.  
  
It was really a great battle. Even Sesshoumaru came to help. You know what? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru even worked as a team. Well in team I meant that they both shouted out, "Naraku's mine!" And sliced him at once. He was almost killed from that, but tried to escape, so I shot him with my purifying arrow and he died no problem!  
  
Kagura was set free...Even though she didn't really fight us...She really faked it for the most part.  
  
Kanna was killed but Miroku and Sango had to kill her brother. She was a nervous wreck after that, but Miroku held her and comforted her while she cried. He was sad for her, but happy at the death of Naraku and the curse being lifted.  
  
I ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly while he scanned me for injuries softly. He hugged me back and smiled. We never did see Sesshoumaru leave...  
  
Inuyasha had avenged Kikyo at last...  
  
Sango had put her brother to rest... Even at her own hand...  
  
Miroku had his curse lifted...  
  
I had Inuyasha...  
  
I also held in my hand at the time... The complete Shikon no Tama.  
  
I handed it to Inuyasha and he asked me what I wanted him to become.  
  
I told him I liked him the way he was.  
  
He smiled a true smile and gave it back to me. I was stunned for a while until he hugged me close and said he didn't want to change if I liked him the way he was.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
And that brings us back to where we are now.  
  
Inuyasha is laying some flowers on Kikyo's grave since it's the anniversary of the day he killed her.  
  
The day I got a second chance.  
  
I remember shooting Kouga-kun too. I've had many sleep-less nights over that fact too. Even though Inuyasha killed him...It was my fault for not being' there to stop him. Oh well... Kouga-kun was okay...But I always liked...no...loved Inuyasha much better.  
  
Kikyo was buried where she originally was... By Kaede's hut.  
  
As for the Shikon no Tama...It resides in a temple close to Kaede's and by Miroku's and Sango.  
  
Yup. Miroku and Sango got together.  
  
They even have a son, and he's only five years old, but he still pats my rear end. I think He's gonna be even more lecherous than Miroku!  
  
I feel a tug on my kimono leg. I now wear a fire rat kimono to match Inuyasha's. He made it for me and said that it would protect me for the time being if he failed...He wasn't going to take a chance with me.  
  
I look down from watching our hose intently. It was a beautiful house indeed. It was very sturdy and fairly large compared to the village houses. I even helped with a few calculations and what kind of furniture we should make...  
  
Reminds me of home...  
  
I haven't been through the well since my last child was born...  
  
That's right.  
  
The tug on my leg was none other than Hasinta, my daughter.  
  
Our daughter...  
  
She's so full of life. She has hazel eyes like mine, except with slits like Inuyahsa's. She has dark hair like mine, but it has a light tone to it. She also has two black dog-ears on the top of her head twitching at every little noise. She had tiny, developing fangs, and claws that Inuyasha was trying to teach her to control.  
  
"What is it, Hastinta?" I asked.  
  
"Isn't pops done yet?"  
  
"Let's go get him, shall we?" I said as I took her small hand in my own.  
  
We arrive at Kikyo's site in no time to see Inuyasha and our son, Inusashi, walking towards us. Inuyasha hugs me close and kisses me while the kids both go "eww!" Inusashi looks like a copy of Inuyasha. He had the long silver hair...but it's darker than Inuyasha's. And he has the golden eyes, claws, fangs, and the dog-ears. He looked like a miniature Inuyasha.  
  
We all walked back to our house in silence. All just enjoying one another's company. We walked inside and the children ran to their rooms to play. They had fire-rat kimonos on too by the way.  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly to himself in pride at his children and turned to me. "Are you glad you're still here with me?" He asked suddenly.  
  
I smiled knowingly and leaned into his embrace. "Yes. I'm so glad you were always here to save me.Even from myself." I smiled through tears that formed in my eyes at the memory.The pain of it all. He was always here to protect me, no matter what.  
  
And he still is.  
  
He held me close to his chest. "Don't cry, Kagome.My beautiful, Kagome.Please don't cry."  
  
I nodded into his chest and looked up at him. "Thank you for everything Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." He said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss away my tears. I may never stop crying from that day, and the sadness I cause everyone, but I know one thing's for sure.  
  
If I ever fall like I did before.If I ever let go again.  
  
Inuyasha will always be here to catch me. 


	7. Crimson Snow Final Closing

Disclaimer: I dun own Inu-chan! T_T  
  
A/N: My friend, Nodoko_no_baka, made this up and I deemed it more than worthy enough to go on this. I know that I said that Crimson Snow was over, but I had to add this poem because I think it strongly places the emotions that Kagome felt at the time and goes over the story very well. I give Nodoko full credit for this work. Arigotou, Sissy-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ I would've put this on "Scarlet Memories" (CS's sequel) but it fits better here where it belongs. This really is the end of it this time.. No more bonus chapters after this.I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crimson snow, crimson snow  
  
Let the blood stained flakes  
  
Fall for the sake  
  
Of a life they will take  
  
O, death bringing snowflake.  
  
Crimson snow, crimson snow  
  
See from her eyes  
  
See that she is to die  
  
Know her death is nigh  
  
With the moon remaining high.  
  
Crimson snow, crimson snow  
  
It must be hard for her  
  
To loose the trust of another  
  
Who feels love for some other  
  
Let the stars spin above her.  
  
Crimson snow, crimson snow  
  
With tainted black spite  
  
Do you come in the night  
  
To end all her fright  
  
To let her soul take flight.  
  
No he won't, no he won't Let you set wings to her heart  
  
Let you drag them apart  
  
With hate filled poison dart  
  
Inu-Yasha, it's getting dark.  
  
Maybe not, maybe not  
  
Does he love someone more than she?  
  
Oh, how could this be?!  
  
How can he not see,  
  
See her hide among the trees.  
  
Cannot be, cannot be  
  
The blood red snow has seen before  
  
This tale of lost love, of long ago lore.  
  
What the arrow has tore  
  
May not be fixed this one last time.  
  
~*~*~*~* Owari... 


End file.
